Ahri/Příběh
Příběh Oficiální= Vastajka Ahri má vrozenou schopnost čerpat dřímající sílu Runeterry a formovat magii do podoby koulí čiré energie. S oblibou si se svou kořistí pohrává a manipuluje s jejími emocemi, než na závěr pohltí její životní esenci. Navzdory své predátorské povaze má Ahri vysokou schopnost empatie, jelikož s každou pozřenou duší získá i záblesky vzpomínek jejího majitele. Ahri, opuštěná uprostřed zasněžených lesů severní Ionie, nevěděla nic o své původní rodině, která jí zde na památku nechala jen jedinou věc: dvojici totožných drahokamů. Přidala se ke skupině ledních lišek na jejich ranní štvanici a ty ji zakrátko přijaly do své smečky. Jelikož Ahri neměla nikoho, kdo by jí pomohl proniknout do tajů magie vlastního druhu, naučila se ji instinktivně čerpat z okolního světa, vytvářet koule ničivé energie a zrychlovat své reflexy, aby snadněji přemohla svou kořist. Pokud se dokázala připlížit dostatečně blízko, dokázala dokonce uklidnit jelena natolik, že nepohnul ani svalem, i když zaryla zuby do jeho masa. S lidmi se Ahri poprvé střetla, když se poblíž jejího doupěte utábořil oddíl cizích vojáků. Jejich chování jí přišlo zvláštní, a tak je, poháněná zvědavostí, zpovzdálí pozorovala. Přitahoval ji především lovec, který na rozdíl od svých rozmařilých společníků využíval veškeré části zabitých zvířat. Připomínal jí tím její liščí rodinu. Když lovce jednoho dne zranil šíp, cítila Ahri, jak z něj uniká život. Instinktivně pozřela esenci, jež opouštěla jeho tělo, a získala tak krátké záblesky jeho vzpomínek – na milovanou, již ztratil v bitvě, na jeho děti z podivné země z kamene a železa. Zjistila, že dokáže přetvořit jeho strach na smutek a ten následně na radost, a zatímco umíral, naplnila jeho mysl obrazy sluncem zalité mýtiny. Pohlcení lovcova života naplnilo Ahri takovou euforií, jakou dosud nepoznala, a tak začala putovat po celé Ionii ve snaze najít další oběti. Bavilo ji, když si mohla s kořistí trochu pohrát a měnit její emoce, než konečně pohltila její životní esenci. Střídavě své oběti okouzlovala překrásnými vidinami, halucinacemi plnými splněných nejniternějších přání či občas sny přibarvenými ryzím smutkem. Opíjela se cizími vzpomínkami a s dětinskou radostí ochutnávala životy ostatních. Prostřednictvím ukradených vizí sledovala Ahri jejich očima, jak přísahají věrnost chrámu stínů, nabízejí oběti slunečnímu božstvu, setkala se s kmenem létajících vastajů, kteří spolu hovořili pouze v písních, a zahlédla hornatý kraj, jaký dosud nikdy dříve nespatřila. Prožila zoufalé zklamání v lásce i extatickou radost ve fascinujících záblescích, po nichž toužila stále víc a víc, a plakala nad osudem ionských vesničanů, které zmasakrovali noxijští nájezdníci. V jedné ze vzpomínek se překvapená Ahri seznámila s legendou o tajuplném liščím démonovi. A jak pohlcovala víc a víc životní esence, rozpoznávala vzrůstající počet svých obětí. Zmocnil se jí pocit viny za to, že ukončila tolik životů. Obávala se, že ty příběhy o ní jsou pravdivé – že není nic víc než krutá, krvelačná stvůra. Ovšem kdykoliv uplynula od posledního krmení příliš dlouhá doba, cítila, jak její síly mizí, a ona se jich nehodlala už nikdy vzdát. Ahri se snažila ovládnout svou touhu a pohlcovat jen malé množství životní esence – dost na získání jedné nebo dvou vzpomínek, ale ne tolik, aby způsobila smrt. Po čase se jí to začínalo dařit, stravoval ji však nekonečný hlad a brzy podlehla pokušení: dopřála si sny obyvatel celé jedné pobřežní vesnice. Ahri si nedokázala tuto chybu odpustit. Vzpomínka na ni ji mučila ve dne v noci a propadala se do hlubin nekonečného smutku, ve kterých pochybovala o smyslu své vlastní existence. Stáhla se do jeskyní v lesích v naději, že když se odřízne od okolního světa, nakonec svou spalující touhu ovládne. Znovu se objevila až po několika letech, tentokrát odhodlaná poznat všechny aspekty života svýma vlastníma očima. Ačkoliv si i nadále tu a tam dopřeje ždibec cizí esence, dokázala již odolat pokušení a nikdy nepohltila celý život. A vedená dvojicí drahokamů, jež byly jediným vodítkem k jejímu původu, se vydala pátrat po ostatních, kteří jsou jako ona. Už nikdy nechtěla být odkázána jen na zapůjčené vzpomínky a neznámé sny. |-| Původní= Na rozdíl od všech ostatních lišek, které kdy pobíhaly po lesích jižní Ionie, Ahri vždycky cítila podivné spojení s magickým světem kolem ní; spojení, jež se nějakým způsobem zdálo nekompletní. Hluboko uvnitř sebe cítila, že kůže, do které se narodila, jí tak docela nesedí a snila o tom, že se jednoho dne stane člověkem. Její cíl se zdál být navěky mimo její dosah, dokud ji náhoda nedohnala blízko lidské bitvy. Byla to příšerná scenérie: zem přikrytá peřinou z forem zraněných a umírajících vojáků. Cítila, jak je k jednomu z nich přitahována – k zahalenému muži, uvnitř pulsujícího magického pole, jehož život se rychle vytrácel. Přistoupila k němu a v tu chvíli, jako by v její mysli někdo něco spustil, něco, co se natahovalo k umírajícímu muži způsobem, kterému nedokázala porozumět. Esence jeho života se vlila do její, přinášeje s sebou neviditelná, magická vlákna. Ten pocit byl nepřekonatelně opojný. Jak ta vize pomalu slábla, s radostí zjišťovala, že se změnila. Její hebká bílá srst se stáhla, zmenšila svou délku a její tělo bylo dlouhé a pružné, ve tvaru lidí, kteří leželi rozprášeni kolem ní. Nicméně, i když vypadala jako člověk, věděla, že ta přeměna nebyla opravdu dokonalá. Jako ta nejmazanější bytost se začlenila do lidské společnosti a využívala svého nově nabytého daru krásy k přitahování nic netušících mužů. Jakmile jednou okusili chuť jejího svůdného kouzla, mohla pozřít esenci jejich života. Požírání jejich tužeb ji přivedlo blíž k jejímu snu, ale čím víc životů brala, tím víc v ní vzrůstal podivný pocit hlubokého žalu. K určitým činnostem měla takové výhrady, které by jí jako lišku v životě nenapadaly. Uvědomila si, že nedokáže plně potlačit soužení své vyvíjející se morálky. Ve své pouti za řešením Ahri našla Institut Války, domov těch nejnadanějších mágů Runeterry. Nabídli jí šanci získat kompletní lidství bez dalších rizik, ve službách League of Legends. |-| Spravedlivý obchod= Trhem se nesl pach zapáleného kadidla a hnijícího zelí. Ahri si pláštěm zahalila svých devět ocasů a v rukou si pohrávala s dvojicí slunečních kamenů, aby odvedla svou pozornost od té nelibé vůně. Převalovala je v rukou a ťukala s nimi o sebe. Oba měly tvar sálajícího plamene, ale byly vytesány tak, že jejich ostřejší hrany do sebe zapadaly, takže tvořily dokonalou kouli. Tyto zlaté kameny měla u sebe odnepaměti, ačkoliv neměla tušení, odkud pocházejí. Přestože byla Ahri v novém prostředí, uklidňovalo ji tiché bzučení magie všude kolem ní. Prošla kolem stánku, na kterém byly desítky pletených košíků plných leštěných kamínků, mušlí s vyrytými legendami od jednoho mořeplaveckého kmene, hracích kostek vytesaných z kostí a dalších zvláštních předmětů. Stylu Ahriiných vyřezávaných kamenů se ale žádný z nich nevyrovnal. „Nechceš koupit drahokam, jehož modř si nezadá s oblohou?“ zeptal se kupec s šedivým plnovousem. „S tebou bych vyměnil sytě modrou tretku za cenu jednoho plačkavčího pírka nebo možná za semínko stromu jubji. Přizpůsobím se.“ Ahri se na něj usmála, ale zavrtěla hlavou a pokračovala dál trhem se svými slunečními kameny v rukou. Prošla kolem stánku plného ostnaté oranžové zeleniny, kolem dítěte prodávajícího ovoce, jehož barva se měnila podle počasí, a kolem alespoň dalších tří obchodníků, kteří mávali plechovými nádobami s kadidlem, přičemž každý z nich tvrdil, že objevil ten nejhlubší způsob meditace. Budoucnost! Pojďte si nechat vyložit budoucnost!“ vyvolávala mladá žena s levandulovýma očima a útlou bradou. „Zjistěte, do koho se zamilujete nebo jak se máte vyhnout nešťastným chvílím, a to jen za ždibec lopuchového kořene. Anebo pokud radši svou budoucnost přenecháte bohům, odpovím na otázky z vaší minulosti. Přesto ale doporučuju zjistit, jestli vás nečeká smrt otrávením.“ Jeden vysoký vastaja s kočičíma ušima si chtěl zrovna kousnout do pikantního koláčku. Ustal v pohybu a vyplašeně zíral na věštkyni. „Mimochodem, odpověď zní ne. Vám to řeknu zdarma,“ řekla a uklonila se před ním, načež se otočila k Ahri. „Ale vy vypadáte, že jste měla temnou a tajemnou minulost. Nebo aspoň pár příběhů, které by za to stály. Nemáte na mě nějakou palčivou otázku, paninko?“ Pod těžkými vrstvami kadidla se Ahri zarazila, když ucítila, že na ženině krku spočívá pach vlhké srsti a kořeněné kůže. „Díky, ale ne,“ odpověděla. „Jen se tak dívám.“ „Obávám se, že na tomhle trhu žádné další Ymelovy kameny nenajdete,“ řekla žena a pokynula hlavou na Ahriiny sluneční kameny. „Takové, jaké máte.“ Ahri se naježily chloupky vzadu na krku a popošla k ženě blíž. Nechtěla se nechat pohltit vzrušením. „Ty je poznáváš? Odkud pocházejí?“ Žena si Ahri prohlížela. „Aspoň myslím, že jsou Ymelovy,“ řekla. „Celý pár jsem na vlastní oči nikdy neviděla. On jich svého času vyřezal jen málo a spousta sad se během války rozdělila. Jsou hodně vzácné.“ Ahri se s každým slovem nakláněla blíž a blíž. „Jinak, já jsem Hirin,“ řekla žena. „Víš, kde bych toho řemeslníka našla?“ zeptala se Ahri. Hirin se zasmála. „Nemám tucha. Ale když půjdete dál, řeknu vám, co vím.“ Ahri si přehodila plášť přes ramena a dychtivě následovala věštkyni kolem jejího stánku do karavanu, který byl ode zdi ke zdi vyzdoben zvířecími kožkami. „Čaj?“ zeptala se Hirin. „Uvařila jsem ho dneska ráno.“ Nalila dva šálky tekutiny barvy švestkového vína a jeden si vzala. Čaj chutnal po hořké dubové kůře, jejíž chuť tlumila vrchovatá lžíce medu. Hirin nastavila ruku, ale Ahri si kameny nechávala u sebe. „Začínám mít pocit, že pro tebe mají zvláštní cenu,“ řekla s kyselým úsměvem. „Nemějte strach, nemám zájem prodávat ukradené sluneční kameny. To holce dokáže zničit pověst.“ „Dokážeš mi říct, odkud jsou?“ zeptala se Ahri a opatrně kameny podala ženě. Hirin je pozvedla proti světlu. „Jsou nádherné,“ řekla. „Nechápu, jak do sebe tak dokonale zapadnou. Takhle jsem je ještě neviděla.“ Ahri nic neříkala. Stála tam, pohlcená zvědavostí, a nespouštěla z ženy oči. „Podle legendy jeden sochař jménem Ymelo sbíral zkamenělá vejce ještěrů stará tisíc tisíců let, které vytesal do prazvláštních tvarů. Tihle pradávní ještěři žili dlouho předtím, než moře Ghetu vyschlo a proměnilo se v poušť. Zanechalo po sobě jen zkamenělé kosti a prach.“ Hirin si odkašlala a Ahri v jejím dechu zaznamenala hořký tón, jako by byla pila ocet. „Ymelovy kameny jsou navržené jako malé části, které dohromady utvoří větší sousoší,“ pokračovala. Žena mávala zlatými kameny před Ahriinýma očima. „Stejně jako vaše minulost, která před vámi skrývá informace, mohou i tyto kameny mít mnohem víc částí, které když se spojí, utvoří úplně jiný tvar. Kdo ví, co z vás bude, když půjdete po stopách vlastní minulosti. Díky těm chybějícím kamenům se můžete dozvědět víc, než byste chtěla.“ „To jsou hezká slova,“ zamumlala Ahri a zírala na ženu. Po krátké chvíli ticha se Hirin zahihňala. „To jsou jen nitky pravdy, které jsem si sama vymyslela. Věštkyně musí umět plést bezešvě.“ Žena ze skříňky donesla lovecký nůž. „Toho, co chcete slyšet, do toho vplétám jen tolik, abyste chtěla zůstat,“ řekla. „Teda než vám ten čaj oslabí svaly.“ Ahri se ze rtů vydralo temné zavrčení. Chtěla tu ženu roztrhat na kusy. Pokusila se na ni skočit, ale končetiny ji neposlouchaly. Byla znehybněná na místě. „Ale to vůbec není třeba, paninko. Stačí mi jen jeden ocas. Hodí se na celou řadu lektvarů, víte, a je nesmírně cenný. Nebo si to aspoň myslím. Vastaje s liščími ocasy jsem ještě nikdy neviděla. Čaj otupí veškerou bolest, stejně jako vaši... pohyblivost.“ Hirin jeden z Ahriiných ocasů obalila obvazem. Ahri se pokusila vzepřít, ale pořád se nemohla hýbat. „Zítra se probudíte, budete úplně jako nová!“ řekla žena. „No, akorát vám bude chybět jeden ocas. Copak vážně používáte všech devět?“ Ahri zavřela oči a sáhla do zásob magie kolem sebe. V prostředí jich byla spousta, jen se jich zmocnit, ale byla příliš oslabená tím čajem, než aby si je k sobě dokázala přitáhnout. Místo toho sáhla do Hirininy mysli, která byla mnohem poddajnější, a zatlačila. Ahri otevřela oči a zírala upřeně do těch Hirininých. Z levandulové ztmavly na fialovou. „Hirin,“ řekla. „Pojď blíž. Chci se podívat do tváře toho, kdo mě obelstil.“ „Jistě, paní,“ řekla Hirin jakoby v transu. Ženin hlas zněl dutě, jako by vycházel ze dna studny. Naklonila se blíž, dokud její obličej nebyl jen pár palců daleko. Ahri se nadechla a z ženina dechu natáhla esence jejího života. ...Hirin byla mladá dívka, krčila se hladová a vystrašená za stánkem na tržišti. Nad ní se hádali dva muži, kteří ji hledali. Ani po dnech plných práce neměla v kapse ani vindru... Ahri nadále nasávala Hirinin život a ochutnávala vzpomínky plné ryzích emocí. Cítila v ústech jejich výraznou chuť, užívala si nádech každého pocitu zvlášť. ...Hirin vykládala budoucnost jedné šamanky a za své úsilí dostala měďák. Za tu minci si koupila kousek chleba, který spořádala během pouhých pár okamžiků... ...Ve zpustlé hospodě hrála hlasitá skupinka lidí karty. Jeden muž s obočím jako motýlí křídla vsadil zlatý Ymelův kámen, zatímco Hirin to pozorovala ze stínů... ...Hirin sledovala Ahri, zatímco kráčela tržištěm. Z kabátu jí vykoukl jeden z jejích liščích ocasů. Zatáhla vastajku do svého karavanu– Dost. Ahri přestala a hlava se jí točila nově nabitou energií. S každou vzpomínkou, kterou Hirin ukradla, cítila, jak se jí do oslabených svalů opět vlévá energie a vyhání z nich jed. S novým přívalem síly pomalu protřepala končetiny, aby se probraly, a jedním mrsknutím si protáhla ocasy. Mravenčilo jí v nich. Hirin stála omráčená s vykulenýma očima, stále naživu. To ona se probudí až zítra, úplně jako nová – akorát jí bude chybět pár vzpomínek, které ovšem nebude postrádat. Teď, když Ahri znala ženin život, ji vztek přešel. Pohladila věštkyni po líci, pak si plášť přitáhla těsně kolem ramen a vykročila na sluncem zalité tržiště. Hirin se na ni ani na jejich setkání nebude pamatovat. Ale Ahri díky tomuto obchodu získala jméno, po kterém teď může jít – Ymelo –, a v mysli měla vypálený obrázek muže s hebkým obočím. |-| Toulavá liška= Ionijský venkov shořel. Noxuské legie projely krajinou jako zoubkovaný nůž a jejich zbroje zářily krví v zapadajícím slunci. Planoucí chrámy zářící v ubývajícím denním světle a vzdálené výkřiky úzkosti naplnily vzduch. Na předhůří hory Tevasa byla vesnice, ve které žilo kolem stovky lidí. V době obléhání však vesnice neměla žádné bojovníky. Některé rodiny utekly, některé se modlily a ty zbývající se semkly se svými bližními v pláči. Padesát odvážných duší se připravovalo na boj. Očistily své vidle od hlíny a k rukojetím košťat přidělali nože. Rostoucí panika se odrážela v očích všech obránců; vědeli že neměli žádnou naději. S zřetelným prachem přicházející noxuské armády se šli vesničané usmířit s bohy. Synové a dcery Ionie se zhluboka a klidně nadechli, sledovali hvězdnou oblohu a očekávali blížící se jatka. Ahřiných devět ocasú zasvištělo - jenom tik nervů. Její ostré smysly ji varovali před nebezpečím. Schovaná ve stínu vrby poslouchala, sledovala a čekala. Sledovala vesničany už několik týdnů. Sledovala je z dálky, no nikdy se neodvážila přiblížit. Slyšela rozhovory rodin při večeři, smích žen, které by mohli být její sestry a hry dětí. Ahri by je mohla poslouchat hodiny. I když rozuměla národům i politice, její instinkt jí říkal, že v dnešním světě je něco špatně. Zvědavá a ze strachu z vesničanů se Ahri nadechla. Určila si původ jejího zneklidnění a rozběhla se do tmy. Sedm noxuských zvědů se plížilo křovím, blížíc se k hoře. Tmavoocí a bojovní, muži ve svých rukou drželi své zbraně a plížili se při západu Slunce. Ahri je v mžiku našla a pronásledovala je při přechodu lesem. Běžela mezi stromy, přičemž se při sledování jejich pohybů její zvědavost jenom zvětšovala. Jejich cíl mohla Ahri jenom hádat, ale zvítězila už v tolika bojích, že poznala vrahy, když je vidí. Kapitán skupiny prohližel porost. Bez toho, aby přestali v pochodu, pošeptal krátký rozkaz muži za ním, který rozkaz posunul muži kráčejícímu za jeho zády. Ahri to neznepokojovalo a tak pokračovala v tichém pronásledování. Najednou se sedm ruk napřáhlo pro sedm šípů. „Teď!“ zařval kapitán. Noxusané vyslali hromadu šípů s jestřabími pírky směrem k Ahri. Vyskočila z keře, když se dva šípy přeřezaly jejím rukávem. Ahri je vytrhla a utekla do úkrytu. Její žluté oči zářily otřesem a hněvem. Tihle muži ji nemohli ohrozit. Ahri otevřela své dlaně k obloze a ucítila čistou sílu jejího duchovního splynutí. Jejích devět ocasů se rozprostřelo do všech směrů a se zavrčením vytáhla bílý oheň ze vzduchu. Švihnutím její pěsti Ahri vyvolala tři kuličky vířivého ohně. Vyhnula se další salvě šípů předtím, než skočila k nejbližšímu stromu. Za stromem si připravovala své ocasy na skok zpět k útočníkům. Noxusané se roztrousili při její dopadu. Muž k ní nejbližší se ohnal nožem, který však jenom projel vzduchem. Ahri tancovala vedle svých protivníků s oslepující rychlostí. Divoké klubka ohně pohltili tři nejbližší muže. Bílé ohně je sežehli, ale Ahri věděla útočit i jinak, než jen hrubou silou. Skákala ze stromu na strom, výše a výše. Všimla si kapitána skupiny schovaného mezi kořeny stromu s natáhnutým lukem. Kdyby mu dala šanci, bez problému by přostřelil šíp jejím okem. Potichu se přiblížila ke větvím nad kapitánovým úkrytem a vyřkla sladká slova, však s okouzlující silou. „Člověku,“ zašeptala. „Pojď ke mně.“ Výraz kapitána se uvolnil. Se svou myslí ovládanou Ahri položil luk a vyšel ze svého úkrytu. Kouknul se nahoru očima plnýma zoufalstvým a touhy. „Teď lez!“ řekla Ahri, posílajíc muži polibek. Kapitán, kompletně v její moci, se vyškrábal na strom díky stupadlám na kmenu stromu. Ahri vyvolala kouli zářící energie do své dlaně, měla nevinný vzhled spojený s obrovskou silou. Napřáhla svojí ruku, zašklebila se a hodila ji dolů. Orb prošel kapitánem a vrátil se zpátky do Ahřiny dlaně a jeho shořené tělo padlo na dno lesa se zaduněním. Zbylí zvědi utekli ve strachu, ale útěk byl stějně užitečný jako schovávání. Ahri skákala z větve na větev, s ocasy vířícími za ní, když zasáhla dva muže s bleskovými šípy energie. Poslední muž spadl do spleti končetin, svírajíc své zlomené kosti, když Ahri vznešeně přistála vedle něj. Vzala krk noxusana a přiblížila svou tvář k jeho. „Říkali jste si o to,“ zasyčela a zlomila muži krk s obrovskou silou. Zůstávala jenom poslední úloha. Ahri neměla výčitky za získaní své lidskosti od lidí, kteří ji nevěděli použít. Poklekla k padlému noxusanovi, cítila jak se jeho pulz ztrácí. Položila své dlaně na obě strany jeho tváře. Světlo jeho esence unikalo z jeho očí a úst a vzrušující pocit protékal skrz Ahri. Jeho lidskost se vlila do ní a cítila, že se její vnitřní liška stahovala s každým dálším úderem srdce. Její ocasy se vlnily v potěšením a její tvář zářila nadšením. Ztracena v tomhle úžasným pocitu, Ahri uslyšela zvuk přicházejících kroků. Vesničané slyšeli zvuk boje a přišli zjistit, co se děje. Nemohli ji vidět takhle, vysávajíc co zůstalo z života umírajícího muže. V jejich očích by vypadala jako strašidelná bytost: zavrženíhodný ztracený míšenec, ani člověk ani zvíře. Neochotně se Ahri vzdálila od své hostiny, sledujíc tvary hýbající se mezi stromy a keři. Poznala muže a ženu, které sledovala z dálky, pamatujíc si přátelství, o které doufala, že se jednou podělí. Dnes to nebyl ten den a Ahri zmizela do temnoty lesa. Citáty ;Champion selection * ;Při útoku ;Při pohybu ;Výsměch ;Vtip ahri pomocí ocasů dribluje s orbem. ;Smích de:Ahri/Background en:Ahri/Background es:Ahri/Historia fr:Ahri/Historique pl:Ahri/historia ru:Ahri/Background sk:Ahri/Background zh:阿狸/背景故事 Kategorie:Příběh